


High School *JeanKasa*

by undefined_individual



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undefined_individual/pseuds/undefined_individual
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman is the most athletic person at school. Annie Leonhardt is the best fighter at school. Sasha Braus is the most hyperactive girl at the school. Historia Reiss is the nicest girl at the school. Ymir is the most feared girl at the school. Jean Kirstein is the  most handsome guy at the school. Armin Arlert is the smartest person at the school. Connie Springer the most hyperactive guy at school. Levi Ackerman is the most feared person at school.What happens when the girls meet the guys. Well, Levi already know the girls he is Mikasa's cousin so he is protective over her and Annie since they are best friends. It will be kind of hard for the boys get to the girls.(Disclaimer: I do not own any AOT characters. You can find this book on FanFiction.net, Wattpad, and Spirit Fanfiction)





	1. Intro (Girls)

Name: Mikasa Ackerman  
Age: 16  
Sexuality: Straight  
Friends:  
~ Annie Leonhardt  
~ Sasha Braus  
~ Historia Reiss  
Family:  
~ Levi Ackerman (older cousin)  
~ Eren Yeager (adoptive brother)  
Sports:  
~ Basketball  
~ Track  
~ Softball  
Hobbies:  
~ Singing  
~ Practicing  
Dream:  
~ To be a WNBA player  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Name: Annie Leonhardt  
Age: 16  
Sexuality: Straight  
Friends:  
~ Mikasa Ackerman  
~ Sasha Braus  
~ Historia Reiss  
Family:  
~ Levi Ackerman (like an older brother)  
Sports:  
~ Basketball  
~ Track  
~ Softball  
Hobbies:  
~ training (boxing)  
~ Practicing  
Dream:  
~ To be a great female boxer  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Name: Sasha Braus  
Age: 16  
Sexuality: Straight  
Friends:  
~ Mikasa Ackerman  
~ Annie Leonhardt  
~ Historia Reiss  
Family:  
~ Levi Ackerman (like an older brother)  
Sports:  
~ Dance Team  
Hobbies:  
~ Eating  
Dream:  
~ To have her own bakery  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Name: Historia Reiss  
Age: 16  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Friends:  
~ Mikasa Ackerman  
~ Annie Leonhardt  
~ Sasha Braus  
~ Ymir  
Family:  
~ Levi Ackerman (like an older brother)  
Sports:  
~ Cheerleader  
Hobbies:  
~ Helping the homeless/pets  
~Tutoring kids  
Dream:  
~ To have her own homeless shelter and children center  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Name: Ymir  
Age: 16  
Sexuality: Gay  
Friends:  
~ Historia Reiss  
Family:  
~ N/A  
Sports:  
~ Basketball  
~ Track  
~ Softball  
Hobbies:  
~ N/A  
Dream:  
~ N/A


	2. Intro (Guys)

Name: Levi Ackerman  
Age: 17  
Sexuality: Asexual   
Friends:   
      ~ N/A  
Family:  
      ~ Mikasa Ackerman (younger cousin)   
      ~ Annie Leonhardt (like a younger sister)   
      ~ Sasha Braus (like a younger sister)   
      ~ Historia Reiss (like a younger sister)   
Sports:  
      ~ Basketball   
      ~ Track  
Hobbies:  
       ~ Practicing   
Dream:  
      ~ N/A  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Name: Jean Kirstein  
Age: 17  
Sexuality: Straight   
Friends:   
      ~ Armin Arlert  
      ~ Connie Springer  
Family:  
      ~ Mrs. Kirstein  
Sports:  
      ~ Basketball   
      ~ Track  
      ~ Baseball  
Hobbies:  
     ~ Practicing   
Dream:  
      ~ To have a happy family  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Name: Armin Arlert  
Age: 16  
Sexuality: Straight   
Friends:   
      ~ Jean Kirstein  
      ~ Connie Springer   
Family:  
      ~ Grandpa Arlert  
Sports:  
      ~ Step Team  
      ~ Book Club  
Hobbies:  
      ~ Reading  
Dream:  
      ~ To be a journalist   
*  
*  
*  
*  
Name: Connie Springer   
Age: 16  
Sexuality: Straight   
Friends:   
      ~ Jean Kirstein  
      ~ Armin Arlert  
Family:  
     ~ N/A  
Sports:  
      ~ Baseball  
Hobbies:  
      ~ Eating   
Dream:  
      ~ N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Eren, Reiner, or Bertholdt will not be in this story. But they will pop up every now in then. So they will not have an introduction.


	3. Girls/Guys Night

{Mikasa} 

Today was a Friday and me and the girls don't have practice today. I wonder if they would like to have a Girls Weekend. I was sitting in last period tapping my pencil on the desk looking at the clock. Suddenly a folded piece of paper was on my desk. I looked at the paper then around the classroom to be met with a pair of eyes. 

I opened the paper and it read "You are beautiful meet me after class ~Jean". I looked back again and gave a little smile. I folded it back up and put it in my pocket. Levi would want to see it. We have to show him all of letters we get. 

I looked back at the time and started packing up. When I was putting my last book in the bell had rung. The boy had ran out of class. I jad slowly stood up and grabbed my bag. I walked out and the boy was right there. 

Me: You are Jean right? 

Jean: Yeah, I wanted to know will you like to go on a date with me, so we can get to know each other? 

Me: I would love to, but we are having a girls weekend and we are meeting today. 

Jean: Oh ok, well can I get your number? 

Me: Yeah, here you go. We can keep in touch. 

Jean: Yeah

Annie: MIKASA! *run and hugs her*

Me: Hey Annie this is Jean

Annie: Hey Jean

Jean: *waves* Bye Annie, Mikasa *hugs me*

Me: Bye

After Jean left me and Annie headed towards the entrance meeting thw other girls on the way. Levi must already be at his truck. 

Me: I got a letter today, did y'all get one? 

Annie: No, but that blonde boy on the step team has been staring at me. 

Sasha: No, but this boy had talkes to me in math class 

Historia: Nope, Ymir won't let no one even get close to me. 

We had finally made it to his car. Levi had an annoyed look on his face. 

Levi: What took so long? Y'all know I hate to be kept waiting. 

Me: Sorry we got caught up *hands him letter*

Levi: *reads it and ball it up* Get in the car

We got in the car headed towards the house. We all live together. We made it there and started making out our plan. Levi decided to stay home. 

[Jean] 

After I walked from Mikasa and Annie I went to the boys. Some girls were staring at me on the way but it's nothing new. I walked up to them and dapped them down. 

Connie: What took you so long

Me: I went with my move on Mikasa

Armin: Mikasa? You do know Levi will kill you right? 

Me: Yeah but oh well

Connie: How did it go? 

Me: Well since they are having a girls day I just got her number 

Connie: My man *daps him down*

Armin: So when are you going to talk to her

Me: Maybe tonight you know give her a little sweet text before bed

Connie: Cool, well tonight let's play the game. I got the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 

Armin: That's what's up, I been wanting to play it

Me: Then its settled

Connie: Leggo

We got in Connie's car and headed towards his house after stopping at the store. We made it there then started playing the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the official first chapter. Part 2 will be next. Yeah, I know its kind of short, oh well. Hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> ~M❤️


	4. Girls/Guys Night pt. 2

_**[Jean]** _

_It was night and the boys were sleep. I couldn't sleep and it was almost 11 o'clock. I didn't know if Mikasa was up or not but I had the urge to text her._

_Jean: Hey, It's me Jean_

_Mikasa: Oh, Hi Jean_

_Jean: Did I wake you_

_Mikasa: No, I couldn't sleep_

_Jean: Oh_

_Mikasa: Why are you up_

_Jean: I couldn't sleep either_

_Mikasa: Oh, well what do you want to talk about_

_Jean: Whatever you want to talk about_

_Mikasa: 21 Questions?_

_Jean: Sure, you first_

_Mikasa: What's your favorite color_

_Jean: Blue, yours?_

_Mikasa: Black_

_Jean: Favorite food_

_Mikasa: Hmm I would have to say bread and soup_

_Jean: Same_

_Mikasa: Favorite sport? Mines_ _Track_

_Jean: Basketball..._  
_Jean: Pet? Mines a dog-K9_

_Mikasa: I don't have one but I would like a Pomeranian Husky_

_Jean: For real?_

_Mikasa: Yes. When's your birthday?_

_Jean: April 7th, yours?_

_Mikasa: February 10th_

_Jean: Four days before Valentines day_

_Mikasa:_ _yeahh_ _..._

_Jean: Well I'm getting sleepy. Talk to you tomorrow_

_Mikasa: Sure, Goodnight_

_Jean: Goodnight_

_After I texted Mikasa I_ _layed_ _down on the bed._ _Atleast_ _I know what her birthday/Valentines present would be. I should do it secret admirer style while giving her a clue on who it is. I have two weeks before that times comes though. Soon after a while I fell asleep._

_**{Mikasa}** _

_After Jean stop texting me, I laid there for a little while just staring at the ceiling. My room was decorated in a galaxy theme so my ceiling was well a galaxy. So I guess I was looking at the stars and such._

_I looked at the stars for a couple of more minutes than fell asleep._

_**|Levi|** _

_I was sitting at my desk in a well used to be abandoned warehouse. The girls don't know that I do this. I know what you're thinking, "he's a drug dealer". No, I'm an assassin. Now you are wondering what I am doing in an abandoned warehouse._

_Well to the outsiders its an old run down abandons warehouse. But once inside its a hideout modified by the government. These hideouts are all over the world and most of us are older teens. At the school, it's only me and two teachers. We are currently trying to recruit some new talents._

_Hange_ _and Erwin, the two teachers I mentioned want to recruit Annie and Mikasa but I'm not sure if we should. I left my desk, turned my light off, and closed the door. I locked it and all other security passwords, codes, and combinations._

_I sighed and got in my car. This is too much to handle, I should've never defied the government as a little boy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I've been gone for forever but hey I updated didn't I? Sorry it's so short but I really wanted to get into Levi so he wouldn't be all mysterious to you guys. Tell me how's it going so far. I love you guys.
> 
> ~Miracle


End file.
